


The Most Romantic

by kennagirl



Series: Candy Cane! [5]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, I'm Sorry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-12
Updated: 2013-12-12
Packaged: 2018-01-02 14:21:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 675
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1057804
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kennagirl/pseuds/kennagirl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Not every boyfriend's perfect.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Most Romantic

"I love you, Bella," the blond boy said to his girlfriend on the streets of London. Lily Potter watched as he handed her a jewelry box. She opened it and kissed him on the lips before they walked off down the street.

Lily and her boyfriend Robert had snuck out of Hogsmeade to do their Christmas shopping. They had Apparated to downtown London and were carrying piles of bags. They were walking back toward the alleyway they had Apparated to earlier so they could get back to the school before anyone, specifically her cousin Hugo, noticed. As soon as their packages were stowed safely away in their dorms, Lily confronted her boyfriend.

"How come you never do anything romantic for me anymore?" she demanded. "We've been together for three years and you haven't so much as given me flowers since last Valentine's Day."

Robert was dumbstruck. He hadn't thought about how Lily would miss that kind of stuff. He had just stopped doing it so much. So he immediately got to work on a plan to prove he was the best and most romantic boyfriend she would ever have.

On Christmas Eve, he blindfolded her and led her up to the Astronomy Tower. He had remembered to grab their cloaks and swung hers on her before opening the door and revealing the picnic he had spread out on the stone floor. Lily loved picnics.

"Robert," she said. "Did it have to be on the Astronomy Tower in winter? It's cold and filthy."

"Well," he replied, "I thought we might want to look at the stars, and I remembered to bring a cloak for each of us." He thought about the last part of what she said, picked up a rag and starting scrubbing the wall.

"Sit down," she laughed, pulling him by the cloak. "I love it. But what about some entertainment?"

"We'll get there. First," he opened the basket and lit the candles, "a midnight snack. Turkey sandwiches and Chocolate Frogs. Your favorites."

Lily downed a turkey sandwich, obviously made with leftover turkey from dinner, and ate three Chocolate Frogs. She turned expectantly to Robert. "Do I get my entertainment now?"

"Yes. Yes you do." He pulled her into his arms and kissed her fiercely. Her gloved hands ran through his hair before she realized she couldn't feel his hair. She pulled her gloves off behind his head. Robert broke away and asked, "Won't you get cold?"

She smiled and said, "I think we can make our own heat." She slanted her mouth against his and her tongue began swirling into his mouth. She pulled at the fastenings of his cloak and lay it down. Then she worked on her own. She pulled him down on top of her and lay her cloak over them both. Now that they were covered, she began working on his sweater. She tugged at the bottom of it and found a t-shirt on under it and pulled that up too. She dragged her nails against his lower back and then yanked both shirts off over his head. He shivered and then she pulled her top off, too. He hungrily ran his hands over her bare stomach and pulled her closer. She could feel his attraction growing and moved her hands down to help relieve it.

The door to the tower opened and Hugo Weasley, a Prefect of his Uncle Percy's ideals, held his wand high over the couple. "Lily!" he yelled, shocked to find his cousin in such a compromising position. "What the hell are you doing?"

Lily looked up at him. "Yeah, whatever, Hugo, we each get a week of detentions. Leave so I can get dressed."

Hugo turned around and shut the door behind him. Robert started feeling around for their shirts. "What are you doing?" Lily asked. "I just said that to get rid of him. Now, we have about five minutes before he comes back up to check on us. You think we can do this?"

Robert grinned his most suggestive grin. "Let's try."


End file.
